


out of luck together

by tennisonthesun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :/, Candy, Coronavirus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Legally Blonde References, M/M, Supportive Sibling Dean Winchester, au where cas can taste stuff bc i feel like the show is inconsistent about that, wrote this bc of the quarantining happening rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisonthesun/pseuds/tennisonthesun
Summary: None of them are allowed to leave the motel room because of the virus. And they've already watched reruns of Criminal Minds.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	out of luck together

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd at all and also this is How We Cope, k?  
> title comes from Stuck Together (Strange but True) from the musical Catch Me If You Can.

"Well. This sucks."

  
Sam rolled his eyes. They'd been stuck in the same motel room for the past three days, and getting out soon wasn't looking good. The good news was the cable and WiFi signals were both strong, the bad news was all the roads out of town had been blocked off and the businesses were closed as a result of the virus. The first day had been fine. They'd all assumed this was going to be a one time ordeal so they hadn't panicked. They had plenty of food both in the Impala and the mini fridge and besides, it was nice to have a day off. Then the second day rolled around and Dean's hope had begun to dwindle a little bit. By the third day Sam was googling clapping games and trying to teach Cas _Miss Mary Mack_.

"Go figure we had to be in Washington for this. There's always a vamp in the least convenient places."

"Dean," Sam warned, "complaining isn't going to change the situation."

"Yeah, we're stuck here until Uncle Sam decides otherwise."

"Uncle Sam?" Cas spoke up from where he was fiddling with the toaster on the counter. 

"It's what we call the government, Cas. Just slang, don't worry about it."

It felt like they had exhausted their options. They'd watched an incredible amount of _Criminal Minds_ , walked around the quiet, empty town and exhausted the amount of times they could play _Monopoly_. The board game had been left by a previous guest and it was missing a few properties, but they made it work twice. Three times. Four times.

"Damn it, Cas! Why are you so good at this?"

"I'm just rolling the dice, Dean. You've played this much more than me, shouldn't you know why I'm winning so consistently?"

Sam caught Dean halfway through lunging at Cas. A fist fight in close quarters would have been less than ideal. 

Sam had to give it to Cas, he'd become very sarcastic over the last couple years. _Maybe he's always been like that, but I was being too serious to notice_ , Sam muses. He glanced over at Cas who was now in the process of inspecting the fridge. They had some lunch meat, a few odd vegetables, beer, and some rainbow sour candy Dean had picked up for Sam on his way back to the motel for the last time. On the counter was bread, beef jerky, chips, and the complimentary coffee that had yet to be touched. Cas's vessel didn't need to eat, but it seemed the virus could in fact infect him still. 

"Neither of you have eaten since lunch and it's nearly 8PM." Cas stood up from the fridge and started pulling out some spinach Sam had bought a few days ago. Sam came up behind him and grabbed his waist. "We don't have any dressing."

"I do! I have some vinaigrette crap. Here, Sammy," Dean says, reaching into his bag, "saved it from the last place."

There's a long pause while Sam and Cas stare at him with bewildered expressions.

"I needed an excuse to talk to the waitress, first thing my eyes landed on was this. Shut up." Dean tossed it to Sam who caught it with a grateful smile. 

Cas helped Sam wash and cut some of the vegetables they had while Dean began preparing himself a sandwich. It's a quiet companionship, something they'd become used to over the past few years of late nights researching, quiet hikes, and long drives. Sam passed a bowl of cherry tomatoes to Cas and pretended to not see Dean reach over and grab a few. If Dean was only fine eating vegetables when no one saw him, Sam was happy to not look. 

"This isn't too shabby, all things considered," Sam spoke up, shaking his salad in some Tupperware, "I mean, at least none of us got stranded separately, right? And we did a little grocery shopping."

"I dunno, I'd rather be stranded in the bunker. At least we have a stove there, not just a microwave and a toaster that I'm fairly sure is a giant fire hazard." Dean takes a bite of his sandwich and shrugs. He didn't need to look at Sam to see the face he was making at him.

"What kind of show should we watch tonight?" Cas asked, grabbing the remote.

"Cri-"

"We already did _Criminal Minds_ , Dean. At least four seasons worth."

"It has not been four seasons. Right, Cas?"

"Why don't we try to find a movie?"

"You're avoiding the question."

Cas doesn't respond but Dean could swear he saw the corner of his mouth lift a little in satisfaction. They switch through the channels for a few minutes. There's some familiar favorites: _Dirty Harry_ , _The Dark Knight_ , and virtually every well-known Bruce Willis film. "Keep changing channels and if we can't find anything else I vote _Die Hard 2_ , sound good?" Dean asks, through a mouthful of chips.

"We could try for something we've never watched before. How do you feel about romantic comedies?" Cas inquires, looking to his sides at them. Sam shrugged and Dean looked resentful but like he didn't have much of a better idea, so Cas began flicking through channels in search of a sugary soundtrack. They settled on _Legally Blonde_. 

"This one has a musical based on it, but I never listened to it," Sam pipes up during a commercial break. 

"Nerd."  
Sam shrugged and stuck his fork into some spinach. He raised his eyebrows at Cas and held up his fork. Cas shrugged and opened his mouth so Sam could give him some of the salad.

" _Nerds_."

"Did you want some, too, Dean?" Sam asked innocently and Dean scowled. 

Really Dean didn't mind what Sam and Cas had going on, he just wished Cas had picked up more of his habits rather than Sam's. Sure, Cas liked burgers as much as the next person (maybe not as much as Dean), but the fact was he also genuinely liked the taste of _kale_ , which isn't something anyone should ever genuinely like. He preferred softer, indie music like Sam more than the classic rock that was more similar to Dean's taste. 

_Legally Blonde_ was, against all odds, a success. Dean stopped commenting every three seconds about ten minutes in, which Sam took as a sign he was enjoying it. When Dean actually managed to focus on something unrelated to hunting it was better to just let him enjoy it and then talk about it non stop for a few days afterwards. Sam had no doubt he'd be streaming _Legally Blonde 2_ by the next day. 

"I like this genre," Cas said with a grin, "she's a good role model."

"Yeah, she is. She was certainly devoted to her aesthetic," Sam commented, looking over at Dean who was on his phone on iMDB's trivia page for the film. Dean noticed Sam staring at him and he blushed, slowly putting his phone away.

"I'm thinking about getting some dessert. There's a vending machine outside and I bet we could use the microwave to whip something up. Just like old times, right, Sammy? Be right back." 

Sam nodded and started to get up, cleaning away the dishes. Cas shut off the TV and pulled a blanket out of the closet.

"Hey," Sam spoke up from where he leaned against the counter, "c'mere."

Cas set the blanket down on the couch and obliged. Sam placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled down at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

  
"Okay, I'm ba-I see you two are at it again. Lovely," Dean shut the door and placed several handfuls of candy and wafers on the counter, "I got some necessities. Good thing I did, too, because this was their last two packets of MnM's."

"Thanks, Dean. I'll start melting these if you want to lay out the wafers. Cas, you haven't done this before, have you?" Sam tilted his head at Cas who was shaking his head. "Great, Dean'll teach you how it's done."

"Okay, Cas," Dean pulled him to his side, "so we lay these wafers out like this, right? Side by side and then we take the melted chocolate and pour it over. MnM's kind of leave a weird texture, but Sammy here likes the crunch anyways. Anyway, we pour it over and then break up the bars like this and from then we just customize it. I like putting snickers on top of mine, but there's not really a wrong way to do this, you know?"

Cas nodded seriously and began breaking candy bars in pieces. Soon enough Sam was pulling chocolate out of the microwave and pouring it carefully over the wafers. Cas didn't get the same enjoyment out of candy that Sam and Dean did, so he ate some wafers Dean had set aside for him. 

"Try just a bit, Cas. One bite," Sam held his up and gave Cas the Puppy Eyes. Cas looked at him resentfully and took it out of his hand. He took a bite and frowned.

"That's too sweet."

"It was worth a shot, Sam. Don't think we can convert this one."

"It's fine," Sam sighed, "better for your teeth anyways."

Dean gave him an annoyed look while finishing his last bite and headed to the bathroom while Sam raised a hand out to the side, mouthing _what?_. Cas cleaned some of the crumbs from the counter and sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to bed, guys. If you're going to makeout, do it outside," Dean said, ignoring Cas's scandalized noise. He came out of the bathroom and crawled under the covers and put on the noise cancelling headphones Cas had given him a few months ago after he learned about how Dean had trouble sleeping sometimes because the noises from outside kept him on high alert.

Sam came over to Cas and handed him his phone.

"I know you don't sleep, but I made a playlist of songs I thought you might like. If you get bored you can use it for whatever, but the playlist is on Spotify," Sam fished headphones out of his pocket, "goodnight, Cas."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, goodnight, Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow and pushed the sofa chair closer to the couch. He smiled softly at Cas and laid down on the couch, his legs reaching the other chair, and rested his head on Cas's lap. Cas ran a hand through Sam's hair on instinct and smiled down at him. Sam closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
